Sing a Song to My Heart
by MeXVen4ever
Summary: Xion is a quiet girl who enjoys drawing and singing. Roxas is a rebel who rollerblades. The two are polar opposites, and could never draw each other's eye. Or could they? RokuShio. Rated for safety.


**Characters**

**Xion Melody-**15, sophomore, a shy girl who enjoys art and music

**Roxas Skye-**15, sophomore, a brooding skater boy and supposed 'head' of his and Sora's clique

**Sora Kaze-**15, sophomore, Roxas' cousin and second in command of their clique

**Kairi Hikari-**15, sophomore, the girly one of the clique, and Sora's best friend

**Axel Cinders-**16, junior, a pyromaniac and Roxas' best friend, number VIII in the former 'Twilight XIII' gang

**Namine Hikari-**14, sophomore, Kairi's younger sister and a good friend of Sora's

**Riku Takamura-**16, junior, Sora's best friend and third in command

**Olette Cissnei-**15, sophomore, Roxas' girlfriend, she is mean to Xion and sees her as a threat

**Zack Melody-**21, Xion's older brother, he works at a sports shop in the mall

**Yuffie Melody-**18, Xion's older sister, she just graduated and sometimes helps Zack out at the store

**Ventus Skye-**15, sophomore, Roxas' twin brother, he was at boarding school in Departure City with his two best friends Terra and Aqua, but his parents brought him home because they missed him too much

**Larxene Ikazuchi-**16, junior, a friend of Axel's, formerly number XII in the 'Twilight XIII' gang

**Demyx Mizu-**16, junior, a music-obsessed friend of Axel and Larxene's, he can often be seen playing a sitar when hanging out with Sora and Roxas' clique, formerly number IX in the 'Twilight XIII' gang

**Seifer Almasy-**17, senior, Roxas' rival and a bully, leader of the 'Dusk' gang, can usually be seen with his followers Fuu and Rai

**Hayner Haine-**15, sophomore, soccer team captain and a friend of Roxas'

**Pence Taya-**15, sophomore, a friend of Hayner and Olette's

**Zexion Maboroshi-**16, junior, a friend of Demyx's, formerly number VI in the 'Twilight XIII' gang

**Sing a Song to My Heart**

"_I'm not afraid of you."_

**A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction**

**Main Pairing: Roxas and Xion**

_Prologue_

**-MeXVen4ever-** Overlook this author's note if you must, but it will explain some things. I've been giving Ventus (and therefore Hana) way too much love lately, so I'm focusing on Roxas for a bit now. And yes, there's going to be _major_ amounts of OOC-ness here, because obviously Roxas is not a rebel/gang member, and Olette is not mean. But those personalities fit this story better, so that's how I'm doing it. So deal with it. If you don't like, don't read and don't review, it's that simple. _Flaming will not be tolerated_. Critiques are welcome so that I can improve, but nothing insulting please. I am not the owner of Kingdom Hearts. Thank you for your understanding, and with that out of the way, enjoy the story. **–MeXVen4ever-**

Sometimes invisibility was a godsend. Sometimes, it was a vexation. Sometimes it was nothing at all. Her opinion constantly changed. That was what it was like to have the mind of Xion Melody. She walked the halls at school and no one would notice her until they slammed right into her, until she yelped, until they stepped on her hand as she tried to pick up her books. And then they would just mutter a sorry and go on with their lives, not even bothering to help, not even bothering to look back. It annoyed her that her life revolved around not being acknowledged, but it wasn't really her fault she was so quiet.

Her only refuge was her studies. A straight-A student, she didn't exactly find them enjoyable or exciting, but it was something to do- a way to escape the chaos and confusion of school. Music and Arts was her final period of the day, her only real comfort. She promised herself it would be a time to relax, when someone knocked into her shoulder, spinning her 180 degrees around and toppling her books to the floor.

She managed to snatch up her sketchbook as the unseen person walked away, but the rest of her books obtained scuffs and marks as people trampled them like dirt. Yep, she really hated high school.

She dropped into her seat by the window in MA with a huff. No one really had this class as their final period, so there were only nine students including her; just enough for two of the tables to be filled while Xion had a space all to herself. She didn't mind that at all. It gave her room to spread out and stretch. As their teacher went over the instructions Xion pulled out a drawing she had been working on. She had heard the lesson before, but it was being repeated for the benefit of the students who had recently joined the class. As her hand ran over the paper, colored pencil filling in the empty spaces, the teacher was interrupted by a rap on the open door.

She looked up, brushing black hairs out of her eyes. The boy who stood just inside the doorway was one that was identified easily. He was incredibly hot, according to the rest of the girls in Xion's grade. She didn't care much for his rugged good looks, she had realized as a freshman he only dated the prettiest, most popular girls, which she definitely was not. He walked into the room, slouched, not caring, backpack slung over one shoulder and a note between the two fingers he wore rings on, on the hand that bore his signature black-and-white checkered wristband. He was muscular but skinny, almost lithe and catlike, and coordinated as hell. He could often be seen skateboarding or more often rollerblading, pulling off moves most people could only dream of. He had dirty blond hair gelled into spikes and dark cobalt eyes. And his voice….it was both husky and smooth at the same time somehow, deep and charming, and carried a certain air of superiority in it. He occasionally treated others as if they were somehow insignificant, aside from his friends. He had been part of a gang the year before that called themselves Twilight XIII, hence their thirteen members, but it had disbanded after most of the group had graduated. He alienated himself the way she did, but there was a difference. He chose to. He was quiet and reserved, which made him the best one to pull off the pranks his current clique was so well known for.

Xion recognized him at once. _Roxas Skye…why is that jerk here?_ Of course, her idea of him as a jerk was not a very reasonable one –she didn't even know him. But his ignorance of other people's feelings gave her good enough reason to dislike him.

She peeked at his bored expression as he handed the note to the teacher. "Failed out of technology, hmm Roxas?"

He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess."

"I hope you're going to have fun in MA, then?"

"Sure," he answered, looking around for a seat.

Xion tried to ignore the whispering girls shooting her dirty looks. _What did I do this time?_ Then she realized. It seemed as though the popular girls regretted giving her a space to herself, for now the only open seats were at her table. Roxas realized this too and wandered over. Quickly and nervously she swept her supplies to her half of the desk and he plopped down in the chair farthest from hers, which unfortunately was directly across from her since the table was round. Great, now she would see his ignorant face every time she looked up. Already she was feeling lonely for her private spot, and wished the idiot had never been scheduled to this class.

Papers were passed around the room as their teacher explained the activity. Wonderful, it was a partner activity, and by class rules your partner was the person sitting with you. Xion sighed and listened to the instructions. It seemed easy enough, draw and shade a bottle with the light source coming in from the left. The hard part was that Roxas had fallen asleep, and part of the grade was cooperation from both partners.

There was no way she would sacrifice her grade for this stuck-up pretty-boy. She poked his shoulder, then shook it gently when that didn't work. "Roxas, wake up. We have work to do."

"We?" his voice was slurred and half-asleep, but still angry. "You mean you."

"I mean we," Xion insisted. "Get up, now."

He raised his head to glare at her and looked at the paper. "Ok, clearly you're new to this, so I'll explain how it works. You do the assignment, and I add on my name."

She smacked her hand on the desk angrily. Where was this coming from? Quiet, timid Xion had never been pushed aside so. "No. You have to help. I'm not afraid of you, so you can just cut the shit and draw the bottle. It's not that hard. I'll do the shading."

Roxas' mouth opened slightly to reply, but he was clearly surprised she had stood up to him. "Fine," he grumbled after a few minutes, and drew a bottle shape -ovular body with a tall skinny neck.

Xion smirked at him in thanks and shaded the picture expertly. He seemed mildly impressed, but only for a second before he got bored and went back to sleep.

Stupid jerk.

And so it went that way for a few weeks, the two saying as little as humanely possible to each other, not even muttering an acknowledging "hello" before beginning their assignments. They divided the work with the least amount of conversation possible and kept as much space between them on the desk that they could. It irritated her that had she been her usual shy self she wouldn't have made an enemy of him, but that couldn't possibly be helped now.

**-MeXVen4ever-** Poor Xion. How ever will she get along now? Let's see what happens in the next installment of Sing a Song to My Heart.


End file.
